Benzaiten
Benzaiten (弁才天, Benzaiten; God of Knowledge and the Arts) is a formerly aligned with the 1st Division. Joining Tarō, Benzaiten sought to have the powers to restore his fallen family. As a member of the Yūi, Benzaiten took on the nickname Ben (弁, Speech) so that his fallen family would not be sullen by his chosen path. Appearance Ben is a tall and skinny man with shoulder length black hair. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes which are found to be a glossy amber. His signature soft smile always sits on his face, being one of his many traits that he shares with . Ben wears a very eccentric outfit, consisting of a white dress shirt and black slacks. He wears a black dress-suit jacket, with a British-insignia sewn into the breast. He wears several accessories ranging from his thin black tie to his signature white gloves. In a flash back, Ben originally wore a standard uniform with a long silver haori. He kept his Zanpakutō sheathed at his waist and had a much more aristocratic appearance. Personality Very passionate and strong willed, Ben is a caring man who has simple goals. After the decline of his family as a political powerhouse in the Soul Society, he grew saddened and had one goal. This goal was to restore his families power and to bring pride to his family once more. Ben met Tarō who promised him that he would assist with these goals, bringing Ben to quickly comply. Ben is a well liked man, gaining friendship with several other members, namely Marie-Louis Durand; Ben has made a home for himself in the Yūi that he has come to enjoy. While Ben appears rather sly and defiant his "Sarcastic" smile is actually a real smile. He does his best not to see the bad parts of life and even looks as a battle to the death as another step he can take to reaching his goals. He states that "this trait of mine... keeps me sane", hinting that he doesn't really want to restore his families honor in such a way. Abilities *'Great Spiritual Energy': On par with that of a Captain-level Shinigami, Ben's spiritual energies take the form of pure wind that blow and cascade around him. When exerting his spiritual energy, any surroundings not attached the very ground have a chance of being lifted into the air and tossed around. He has shown to have great control over his spiritual energy, suppressing and releasing it on a whim. *'Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat': Skilled at fighting with his hands, his white gloves have more then just a single purpose. The lining was crafted from a special plant in the Soul Society that can soak up spiritual energy, allowing Ben to soak up the remnants when he is normally fighting. When forced into hand-to-hand combat, this soaked up spiritual energy explodes out when he strikes his opponent, increasing the potency of his strikes. *'Kidō Practioner': Ben has shown to have knowledge in the field of Kidō, using it to take down weaker opponents or create petty distractions. He shows favoritism to Hadō #32 Ōkasen, a spell that is capable of covering a wide range. Zanpakutō Tsuchikemuri (土煙, cloud of dust; Literally "Earth Smoke"): Sealed as a katana with a rectangular guard and a sleek black handle, Tsuchikemuri has a dark brown sheath. *' ': Released by the command Dull Down (鈍化, donka), Tsuchikemuri vaporizes into nothing from within Ben's grasp. Exploding around him, the surrounding rocks and dirt will swirl around him and take shape as a constantly moving shield around him. The sand/dust is fully under Ben's command and has limitless possibilities. The extent to Tsuchikemuri has not yet been seen. *' ': Not yet Revealed Quotes Trivia Category:Character